After the Credits Roll
by justwanttologin
Summary: Bella and Edward are married but hardly know each other or their kids anymore. Can they find their way back to each other? All human.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N I'm really not sure where I'm going to go with this story or if I will even continue it. So please let me know what you think about the first part or if you have any ideas for future chapters. _

Bella's POV

Movies always end with the implied happily ever after. Too bad real life isn't a movie where the characters lives end when the credits roll. Nope, in real life you have kids, and husbands work too much and you end up sleeping with your next door neighbor.

At least that's my life. My name is Bella Cullen, I'm married to Edward and we have three kids. . Cora is 5, Jason is 3 and Addie is 6 months old. I'm exhausted. Not exhausted enough to stop sleeping with the neighbor just too exhausted to sleep with Edward if he makes it home. He's a doctor and he works long hours sometimes sleeping at the hospital. He's the best at what he does. If he put half that effort into our marriage maybe I wouldn't be screwing the neighbor. Jasper, I wouldn't be screwing Jasper. Edward doesn't know I even talk to him. He thinks I write all day. And I do write but not all day. I need inspiration and that's just what Jasper is.

What about the kids? They have a nanny. Rosalie is amazing. She knows about Jasper and I know about her sneaking her boyfriend into her bedroom almost every night. It wasn't always like this. When Cora was a baby I would write during her naptime and after bedtime and I was the perfect wife and mother. Edward was home every night and weekend. We were the perfect couple. We were the happily ever after. Ha. Then Jason was born and the housework was slipping and I was too tired for sex and he didn't understand because he's a man. We fought a lot. I never wrote anymore. He spent more and more time at the hospital. I put up with it for a long time until I filed for divorce. Then I got pregnant with Addie and he promised me the world. And a nanny. I'm still waiting for the world.

Every time I leave Jasper's I feel guilty but at the same time I cannot wait to get back to him. Addie hardly even knows who I am. Rosalie is the only one who can make her happy. Cora and Jason cling to me when I'm around but if they are upset it's Rosalie they run too.

This isn't the life I want but I can't seem to figure out how to get out of it. I still love Edward but I think we're too far apart to find our way back. I don't love Jasper but the sex is hot and I need attention. I barely remember how to be a mother. The only thing I'm doing right is my writing.

This is life after the credits roll.

Edward's POV

Bella doesn't think I know she's screwing the neighbor or that Rosalie sneaks her boyfriend in every night. I'm a doctor, I'm not stupid. I know when people are lying to me.

So why do I not leave Bella and fire Rosalie? I love my kids and they need their mother. Well they actually just need the nanny but I need Bella. Even though I don't really have her. Is any of this making any sense?

We met in college and got married after I finally graduated. Bella never finished saying she was bored and didn't really need to finish to be a writer. She was right. 4 bestsellers prove it. We were so happy and when Cora came along it was that much better. Then Jason came along and Bella couldn't handle it. The house was always a mess and the kids were always whining and dirty. She never wanted to have sex. She claims all this is normal with 2 children. My mom had 4 and I remember the house always looking decent and us always being happy and clean. I look back now and think she was depressed. She stopped writing and she was just miserable to be around. Instead of helping her or even finding her help I spent more and more time at work. I'm a very in demand doctor so it wasn't hard. She finally asked for a divorce and I reluctantly agreed. Then she found out she was pregnant with Addie and I didn't want to miss out on being around Addie as a baby. Babies form the greatest bonds my mom always said. So I begged her to stay promising her I would be home more and that I would hire a nanny. In comes Rosalie but bad habits are hard to break. Once Rosalie started Bella slowly starting writing again but she never really started mothering again. She just writes. Oh and screws the neighbor. Rosalie is the mother and the cook and housekeeper and I see Bella look at her with jealousy sometimes. She wants her role back but just like I don't how to quit working all the time, she doesn't know how to be a mother anymore.

I want her back but I don't even know where to begin. Maybe I should start by killing Jasper. As fun as that would be I don't think I would do well in prison.

I left the hospital early today hoping to spend some time with the kids. Addie doesn't even know who I am, that's how good the bonding went.

"Daddy!" Cora yells as I walk through the door. They look like they are all ready to head out.

"Rosalie where are you taking them? I was hoping to spend the afternoon with them."

"I'm sorry Mr. Cullen; Cora has dance practice every Friday. Then we usually pick up pizza and a movie." She seems nervous; I guess I hardly ever talk to her.

"Why don't I take you Cora, and Rosalie can stay here will Jason and Addie? It will be fun." Dance class sounds miserable actually.

"No thank you Daddy, I want Rosie to take me." Of course she does.

"Well, OK then I will stay here with Jason and Addie." Rosalie looks at me like I'm some criminal trying to take her kids hostage. I don't blame her. She tries to put Jason down and he flips out so I end up just keeping Addie. She gives me her bag and tells me to feed her in an hour.

As soon as she walks out the door Addie starts crying and I have no idea what I'm supposed to do. I'm walking around bouncing and shhing her when Bella comes in the living room from her office.

"Why is she crying?" I'm surprised she even noticed.

"I don't know why she's crying Bella! If I knew why I would stop her!" I snap and then feel bad.

"Well where is Rosalie?" She asks quietly, probably afraid I'm going to yell her at again.

"She took Cora and Jason to dance practice. I told her to leave Addie with me." How sad is it that neither of us knew our daughter had dance practice today?

"Oh. Can I hold her?"

"She's your daughter Bella; of course you can hold her." I had no idea it was this bad.

She takes her and tries the bouncing and shhing thing too. Then she starts singing to her and Addie stops for a minute and then starts laughing. Bella starts laughing too and she looks happier than I have seen her since Jason was born I think.

"I guess my singing hasn't improved any." She says through her now hysterical laughter.

We spend the rest of the time Rosalie and the older kids are out sitting on the floor playing with Addie.

Rosalie comes back and Bella changes instantly. She stands to go back to her office but I stop her and ask her to go to dinner with me. She hesitates but agrees.

"Where do you want to go?" I ask her in the car.

"Um we don't have to but I really want McDonalds." Seriously? I take my wife out for the first time in almost two years and she wants fast food? "It's just that Rosalie always cooks so healthy and gets annoyed if I bring in fast food because then the kids want it."

"McDonalds it is. You know Bella, you are still the mother. You don't have to worry about annoying the nanny." I'm surprised at how easy it is to be nice to her knowing all I do. But she's still my wife and I still really love her.

"Am I Edward? Am I really the mother? Rosalie is the one, who knows their activity schedule, and what their favorite meals are, and what bear Jason likes to sleep with and she always knows how to make Addie stop crying. I don't know this stuff. She's the one Cora screams for when she has nightmares and the one they run too when they get hurt. So am I really the mother?" And she starts crying.

"You can change all that Bella. We can change together." I still hate when she cries.

"I think it's too late Edward. For that, for us, for everything." And maybe she's right but from this moment forward I will do everything I can to prove her wrong.

_A/N I'm looking for good stories to read. I like Bella paired with Jasper, Emmett or Carlisle the best so if you have any good ones let me know. _


	2. Chapter 2

Bella's POV

Yesterday I held my baby for the first time in months. And I actually left the house with Edward. It was a crazy day. I still love him so much and I realize how much I miss him now. So I felt that much guiltier when I ended up with Jasper today. I really went to tell him it's over, I want to fix things with Edward and I can't do from his bed. But he told me he loves me and even though I don't love him I felt so bad, like I've been leading him on and one thing lead to another.

I'm a slut and a cheater and a terrible wife and an even more terrible mother. I have to tell Edward about Jasper. Even if he leaves me over it, he has to know. Maybe if he can forgive me it will give me the strength to actually end it. But he'll probably just leave me and take my kids away from me. Rosalie will raise them and they'll all be happy. Rosalie is already raising them anyways.

Suddenly I feel so overwhelming guilty I get out of bed, get dressed and run home. Jasper tries to stop me but I just run. I go inside, straight to my office, ignoring Cora trying to get my attention, and break down. I cry and scream and throw stuff at the walls. I don't want to lose Edward and I don't want to lose my kids.

Rosalie knocks on my door and when I let her in she tells me I'm scaring Cora and Jason. Because that's what crappy mothers do. They throw fits and scare their children. I tell her I'm sorry and shut the door and cry, but quietly. After what seems like hours later, I finally get up and walk out.

Cora and Jason are sitting on the couch watching Toy Story. As much as I hate that movie I sit down in between them and pull them both as close to me as I can and watch it with them. This is the most time I've spent with them in months. After the movie we sit and they talk and talk about everything in their lives and I learn so much.

Rosalie calls them for dinner and they ask me to come eat with them. I absolutely hate Rosalie's cooking but I can't tell them no when they look so happy just to be near me. So I suffer through dinner of baked fish and steamed veggies. I feel like a guest at the dinner table.

"Rosalie, I can take it from here tonight. Why don't you go out or something? I'm sure you would like to see Emmett somewhere besides your room…" And then I feel bad because I realize she never has any time off. She looks worried but she finally calls Emmett and he picks her up. Cora and Jason flip out when she leaves but I promise them cookies and they settle down.

Addie wakes up from her nap soon after Rosalie leaves and starts screaming when I go in her room. Too bad I can't just give her a cookie. Then it occurs to me I actually have no idea what she does eat. I know she takes bottles, but is she on any solids yet? Holy crap I am in over my head. I pick her up and start singing to her again and just like yesterday she goes from crying to laughing. I should be offended.

I take her downstairs where Cora and Jason are finishing their cookies and Edward has just come home. This is the second day in a row he's been home at a decent time. Maybe he really is trying to change. I wonder what's going to happen after I tell him about Jasper.

"Where is Rosalie?" He asks concerned.

"Um, I told her she should go out. She hasn't seen Emmett in a while; we keep her here too much. I really think we should give her some set time off. Do you have any idea what Addie eats?" He doesn't .

"After this nap she eats a bowl of mushy fruit and a bowl of mushy veggies. Rosie mushes it and puts in the fridge." Cora tells me. Of course Rosalie wouldn't give her jarred baby food.

I sit down to feed Addie and Edward takes Cora and Jason upstairs for their bath. Maybe we can actually do this. If only I didn't have to tell him. I have to tell him tonight, I can't keep on wondering like this, it will kill me.

Edward's POV

I left work at a decent time today once again hoping to spend time with the kids before bedtime. I get home to find Cora and Jason with tear streaked faces eating cookies and Bella coming down the stairs with Addie. I'm thinking something must have happened with Rosalie but Bella tells me she let her have the night off. This is a huge step! She asks me if I know what Addie eats and when I have no idea Cora tells her what she eats and where to find it. We obviously have a long ways to go.

While she feeds Addie I take the kids upstairs to give them a bath. I end up just as wet as they do, but we had a blast. I feel so bad for missing out on all this stuff. After their bath I get them ready for bed and we all go downstairs where Bella is cleaning Addie up and we watch TV until bedtime for Cora and Jason. I play with Addie while Bella takes them to bed. It takes a long time probably because she has no idea what their bedtime routine is. Finally she comes down, takes Addie and sits down on the far side of the couch from me. She looks guilty and scared.

"What is it Bella?" She's scaring me.

"I have to tell you something. And I'm pretty sure you're going to kick me out or leave me and take the kids away from me and I don't want to lose them or you but I deserve to." She has tears rolling down her cheeks and she keeps wiping them away like I won't notice.

"I know about Jasper." Even though she's cheating on me I hate to see her suffer.

"How? When?"

"I saw you once, coming from there. And then I asked Rosalie and she played dumb and I threatened to fire her so she told me everything. This was a couple of months after Addie was born. How long has it been going on?" I'm not sure I want to know but I need to.

"Since a few months after Rosalie started." Well at least Addie is definitely mine. Though I never seriously considered her not being the thought had crossed my mind. "How do you still want to be with me?"

"I abandoned you Bella. When you needed me the most I threw myself into my work. Do you love him?" I don't know if I can handle it if she actually loves him.

"No. And I'm not going back to him. I was with him today. And I realized how much I have to lose. I promise you I won't go back to him. I only want you. I'm so sorry." I hope she can keep the promise.

"We should move. That way he won't be right there. That has to be hard. We can move anywhere you want to go. I can get a job anywhere." It's the perfect solution.

"What about Rosalie?"

"She's just the nanny!"

"Tell that to the kids. Neither of us have been there for them, do you really want to take away the one person who has?" Well when you put it like that, no.

"Maybe she can come with us?"

"She won't leave Emmett, he's in school here. He's almost done." She knows more about Rosalie than she does the kids.

"You can trust me Edward, but if it makes you feel better maybe we can just move neighborhoods or something." Right I can totally trust her.

"I don't know Bella. Let's just see how it goes." Then Addie starts crying and we're done talking. We just sit on the floor with her like we did last night and play with her until she seems tired. Then I take her upstairs and rock her to sleep. When I get back downstairs, I'm hoping to spend the evening with Bella but she's in her office.

But we've made some progress in just a day. That's a good sign. I think holding Addie yesterday really did something to her. And watching her be a mother really did something to me. I want my family to be OK and I will do whatever it takes to make it OK.


End file.
